


Taken

by Geekygirl24



Series: Marvel OTPs [10]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Protective Peter Parker, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 07:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17576621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24
Summary: So… I’ve noticed that Peter is always the one getting kidnapped in Spideypool fics, so I decided to spice it up a little.Deadpool is kidnapped and Spiderman realises he kind of loves the mercenary… like a lot.Please read, review and enjoy 😊





	Taken

BZZZZ

 

BZZZZ

 

BZZZZ

 

Peter pulled his phone out of his pocket, chuckling when he noticed who it was from.

 

HEY SPIDEY! WANT DINNER TONIGHT? – DP

 

Just as he read it, the phone buzzed again as another text came through.

 

TOO LATE! ALREADY GOING TO YOUR APARTMENT! – DP

 

It wasn’t as if he hated Deadpool… far from it actually. They were maintaining a friendship in the mess that was life as a superhero (and an anti-hero), and Peter believed they were doing a pretty good job of it. They spent a lot of time together on the rooftops of the city, which kept them away from anyone who might try and bother them… and gave them a chance to be themselves.

 

Peter grinned and texted an affirmative reply back to Wade, letting him know that he’d be back soon and not to touch the pizza rolls in the fridge.

 

He’d hidden them in the freezer actually… so Wade couldn’t find them.

 

But teasing him about the possibility of pizza rolls would be enough to keep the mercenary occupied.

 

…………………………………………………………………………………..

 

He spotted the katana on the roof of his apartment building… Wade loved those swords, and to see one lying there was a little disconcerting.

 

Part of him thought that maybe Wade had accidentally dropped it… another part of him knew that that wasn’t the case…. Especially as there was a note attached to the katana.

 

Peter felt a sense of foreboding as he picked up the sword and the note.

 

//We have your boyfriend Spiderman. Better come and get him before midnight. \\\

 

There was an address listed at the bottom, and they were close by…. But Peter knew he couldn’t just go rushing off there alone.

 

No matter how much he wanted to.

 

So, he did the only thing he could think of – he called Tony in a blind panic.

 

“I need your help,” he spoke desperately into the communicator as soon as he heard Tony start to talk.

 

“Kid? What’s wrong? I thought you were… busy tonight?”

 

Sensing the slight disapproval in Tony’s tone, Peter rolled his eyes, but chose to ignore it for his own sanity. “I was yeah, but… I think someone took him- kidnapped him? I don’t really know Tony, but we need to help him! There’s this address, but I really don’t think I should go alone and- “

 

“Breath kid, breathe,” Tony’s voice was gentle and soothing, “I’ll get the others and we’ll be there as soon as we can. We’ll figure it out, okay?”

 

The time between ending the communication and the Avengers actually getting there was brutal.

 

Peter paced the rooftops, looking for any clue as to what he was going up against… or who.

 

Weapon X? Hydra?

 

There was nothing, no clues left behind, other than the note. Peter felt like he was going to burst out of his skin, pacing frantically as Wade was somewhere else – probably hurt or something.

 

He heard Iron Man’s repulsor engines before he saw him, with Captain America immediately rushing over.

 

“It’ll be alright Peter,” he tried to reassure the younger man, “We’ll figure it out.”

 

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

 

“I don’t know who it could be…” Peter hissed, “… There’s nothing here, nothing!”

 

“Peter, you need to calm down.” Natasha gently ordered, “Are you sure you’ve looked everywhere?”

 

“Yes! There’s nothing!”

 

“Okay…” Her tone was low and soothing, as she held out her hand, “… may I see the note?”

 

Peter handed it over and the Avengers inspected it, before Tony scanned it… and seemed to audibly wince.

 

“Oh, that’s not good… got a hit on the handwriting style.”

 

“What is it?” Peter asked nervously

 

“Stryker… it matches the handwriting of William Stryker. What we have on record anyway.”

 

Peter felt his heart plummet and heard the collective hiss from the rest of the Avengers. They’d all seen the X-Men reports on the man… they knew what lengths he would and had gone to in order to control and exterminate mutants and anyone else he viewed as inferior.

 

“We need a plan…” Steve sighed, “… and we need it fast.”

 

Sitting on the edge of the roof, Tony pulled up all the files that he had on William Stryker (even hacking into old government systems in order to get as much information as they possibly could).

 

Peter’s mind reeled… part of him was angry that something like this had happened on the rooftop of his own apartment, but the other part knew it was completely irrational to think something like that… because after everything they’d been through, Peter couldn’t lose Wade, not like this.

 

Because… because Peter loved Wade.

 

The realisation hit him hard and he had to take a deep breath. Peter couldn’t lose Wade because he didn’t want to do this superhero gig without the mouthy merc by his side.

 

Because he loved Wade.

 

…………………………………………………………………

 

The plan was vague at best.

 

Go in, incapacitate Stryker’s agents as soon as possible, get Wade and then get the hell out. Stryker had Wade at an abandoned warehouse – which, in Peter’s opinion was a little cliché - on the Brooklyn side of the East River. It really wasn’t too far from Wade’s own apartment, which might come in useful if something was- no Peter, don’t go down that line of thought.

 

“How come the bad guys are never in somewhere that isn’t, I don’t know, not a health hazard.” Clint muttered.

 

On any other mission, Peter would’ve at least cracked a smile… but he was too distressed by the fact that Wade’s life was on the line.

 

Sensing his distress, Steve rubbed his shoulder gently. “Don’t worry… we’ll get him back.”

 

In no time, they were bursting through the doors in their usual dramatic flair. Arrows nocked, shields at the ready and repulsors ready to fire. The warehouse was fairly small, and when Peter saw Wade about twenty feet away, he saw red.

 

Wade was in a metal chair, bound tightly with a guard on either side, He was clearly struggling, yelling through his gag when he saw Spiderman bursting through the doors, but was going nowhere. There was blood staining his skin, and despite knowing that Wade could heal from any inflicted wound, Peter felt like he was going to burst out of his skin in anger.

 

All weapons were aimed at the guards and Stryker in the corner (and Peter couldn’t help but scold himself for being so distracted… he didn’t even notice the other man).

 

“I didn’t realise I was so important, that the Avengers felt like they needed to intervene?” Stryker drawled, smirking at the sight of the heroes.

 

“You made it one when you left me that note,” Peter spat out, anger evident in his voice.

 

“I didn’t know you were under the protection of the Avengers, Wilson.” Stryker sneered at Wade, wrenching the gag from his mouth.

 

“I’m not! They really hate me! But when you date one, you seem to get the others as well, isn’t that just brilliant!” Wade whooped, “But seriously, I can’t be held responsible for his actions, especially if I’m just bait!”

 

The older man’s voice was weak, but not alarmingly so.

 

“I won’t lie.” Stryker continued, ignoring Wade, “We did take Mister Wilson here to lure out… Spiderman.”

 

“Amazing Spiderman.” Wade muttered.

 

Stryker clearly wanted a fight… well he was going to get one.

 

…………………………………………………………………………………

 

The fight was quick and dirty.

 

Stryker’s men were no match for the Avengers, and with Spiderman fighting a little dirtier, it was over in minutes.

 

With the fight over, and the soldiers arrested, Wade was freed… and running over to Stryker.

 

“Woah, woah, woah!” Peter stepped in front of him, pushing him to the other side of the room, “I don’t think- are you okay?” He frowned in concern at the blood stains that could be seen through the uniform. “Are you healing?”

 

“Yeah… mostly.” Wade leaned slightly on him, “My hero, huh?”

 

“… Do you need me to carry you?” Peter asked, not wanting to treat Wade like an invalid, but also, not wanting to let the man out of his sight.

 

“Yay!” Wade eagerly leapt into Peter’s arms, wrapping his own arms around the younger man’s neck, “Are you going to take me away from here and to your… chambers? Show them who I belong to?”

 

“Wade, you’re hurt, and you need to save your strength.”

 

“So… no.”

 

“No.”

 

“But, I’ve been through worse!” Wade started to insist, “Remember that time I fell off the Avengers tower? And the time the dumpster truck cut off my hand and- “

 

“-Alright, alright.” Peter quickly cut him off, spotting that Captain America’s face was starting to go a little green, “Let’s just get out of here. Hang on tightly.”

 

Saying one last thanks to the other Avengers and promising to check in with them tomorrow, Peter shot off towards his apartment, where he climbed in through the window.

 

“Couch or bed?” 

 

“Oh, baby boy, that’ll fuel my alone time for months.” Wade sighed happily, as Peter fought back a blush, “Couch please. You don’t mind blood stains, right?”

 

As Wade was laid out on the couch, Peter received a message on his ‘Avengers’ phone

 

‘Let us know if you need any more help.’

 

When he made his way back into the living room, Wade had removed the majority of his uniform and his wounds seemed to have almost completely healed up, causing Peter to sigh in relief. Gently moving him, Peter took a seat on the sofa, making sure that Wade’s head was in his lap as he stroked the rough scars.

 

“Spiderman, swooping in like a Disney Prince to save me… look how I swoon!” Wade beamed up at him, one hand on his forehead like a fainting damsel.

 

“Well…” Peter chuckled, “… I see you’re feeling better.” Almost straight away though, he was serious again. “I was so scared you know….” He whispered, “… I couldn’t think… couldn’t breathe, and i- “

 

He cut himself off, watching as Wade’s face softened, one arm reaching up and stroking Peter’s arm.

 

“-I-I was afraid that I’d lose you… and I realized how much I can’t handle losing you because… because I love you Wade.”

 

Wade shot up into a seated position, before yelping in pain.

 

“Wade!”

 

“I’m okay, I’m okay!” Wade grunted in pain, “Just… feeling the burn.” He moved again, a little slower this time, shifting so that he was facing Peter, gently trailing the back of his hand down Peter’s cheek.

 

Peter’s eyes fluttered closed at the feeling.

 

“I love you too baby boy.”

 

When Peter re-opened his eyes, he felt his breath catch in his throat as he caught Wade staring at him, like Peter was the centre of his universe.

 

Leaning over, Peter cupped Wade’s cheek, kissing him as gently and as slowly as he could.

 

When they pulled apart, Wade beamed at him. “I’d like to take you up on your offer of carrying me.”

 

“Carry you where?”

 

“To bed… and sadly not for the fun reasons…. Because I might pass out soon.”

 

Peter quickly obliged, gently lifting Wade into his arms and carrying him into the bedroom, fussing at him until he knew the older man was comfortable.

 

Wade was asleep in minutes, with Peter following not long afterwards.

 

…………………………………………………………………………………….

 

Wade woke up slowly, wincing at his sore muscles… and they weren’t even the good kind of sore either. 

 

For a minute, everything was fuzzy.

 

It all became clear when he rolled over to see Peter fast asleep on his stomach beside him, still in the clothes from the night before, on top of the sheets. His mouth was parted, and he was snoring slightly.

 

Wade had never been more in love. 

 

He shuffled a little closer, and went back to sleep, not even trying to fight the smile on his face.


End file.
